Le Vent Se Lève
by irys
Summary: "Combien de temps pourrai-je poursuivre ? Même les plus puissantes rafales finissent par mourir. Mais je ne fuirai plus. Je suivrai la voie de la vérité. Que le vent guide ma lame et me conduise au véritable assassin. Celui qui est responsable du sang qui souille mes mains."


_Bonjour, bonsoir ! Petite introduction bien entendu ! :3 Bon vous êtes pas obligés de lire mais il faut le faire quand même. _

_Je commencerai par dire qu'aucun personnage ne m'appartient, que ce sont ceux de Riot. En tout cas, merci à eux d'avoir créé cet univers, parce qu'on n'en serait pas là sinon (quoique c'est pas forcément une bonne chose... xD).  
_

_Ce projet d'histoire m'était venu il y a quelques temps, et je l'avais zappé. Jusqu'à quelques jours auparavant (merci Infi', je sais que tu liras ça ), et finalement, de nombreuses idées se sont mises en place. Je me suis donc décidée à écrire la vengeance de Yasuo. Voilà. w Bon j'avoue, le prologue ne sert qu'à rappeler la situation, mais c'était nécessaire. Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Prologue**

**Une épée sans fourreau**

« Qu'est-ce qu'une épée sans personne pour la tenir ? Enseigner comment tuer à un soldat n'est pas difficile. Le véritable défi, c'est de lui enseigner comment ne pas tuer. »

**Yone**

Je voyais mon frère comme le meilleur épéiste d'Ionia. Il avait un talent certain, sa lame semblait vivante entre ses mains. Nous l'avions tous remarqué, et j'ai vu son ego grandir. C'est ainsi que tout a commencé. La guerre faisait rage : Noxus nous envahissait. Ionia avait refusé de participer à la League, leur donnant une occasion de venir conquérir notre île. Notre école était dans la capitale. Nous savions que nous allions faire partie des premières victimes. Je n'avais d'autre choix que de protéger les Anciens. Mon frère était arrogant, et je souhaitais lui faire retrouver le droit chemin. Je lui ai tendu une graine d'érable. Je le vois encore la saisir, la poser sur le bout de sa lame, et l'accepter : il devenait le garde de Nori, l'Ancien le plus modeste qu'il soit. J'avais bon espoir qu'en sa présence, Yasuo comprenne la signification de la graine que je lui avais offert : le temps était son ami, et lui montrerait la beauté de cet art qu'il appréciait.

**Yasuo**

Nori passait le plus clair de son temps à méditer dans la cour intérieure de l'école. J'étais toujours à ses côtés : je m'entrainais, renforçant les techniques du vent que j'insufflais à ma lame. Parfois nous parlions. Le vent m'avait toujours fasciné, et je n'avais pas pensé pouvoir le faire vivre au travers de mon arme. Un jour, j'entendis la cloche de notre école sonner. Nous savions tous que Noxus marchait sur Ionia, et que leur arrivée était le signe de ce terrible son. L'école, d'habitude sereine et calme, rythmée par quelques cliquetis de lames, fut soudain bruyante de combats. J'entendais mes amis se battre, pendant que moi, j'étais assigné à Nori. J'avais suivi ma mission : je l'avais emmené à l'abri dans ses quartiers, à l'arrière de la cour extérieure. Nous attendions là. Les bruits nous parvenaient, et je ne pouvais me calmer.

« Ma lame serait bien plus utile là-bas. »

« Ta tâche est de me protéger, jeune Yasuo. »

« Vous êtes en sécurité ici, personne ne vous trouvera. Je pourrais aller les aider. Je pourrais faire la différence. Vous le savez. »

« Je le sais. Je te rappelle simplement ta mission. Mais même ma sagesse ne saurait te retenir. »

La dernière phrase m'était parvenue de loin. J'étais déjà parti.

**Riven**

« Trouver l'Ancien, le tuer. Ca ne devrait pas être compliqué. »

Mon capitaine m'offrit un rictus. Je n'étais là que pour obéir aux ordres, un soldat parmi tant d'autres. Ma lame était enchantée, aussi large et lourde qu'un bouclier. Mais elle était mon arme idéale. J'ai donc quitté le poste de commandement, ma mission en tête. L'armée Noxienne s'est mise en route, s'avançant sur l'école d'escrime. J'avais vite quitté le groupe. Ma mission n'était pas de m'occuper des élèves, mais d'un Ancien nommé Nori. Il me suffit de menacer quelques élèves pour obtenir l'information que je désirais : l'endroit où je le trouverai. Mes pas m'ont donc dirigée vers la cour extérieure, dans un bâtiment à l'arrière. Le vieil homme était là, seul, en train de méditer. Aucun garde en vue pour veiller sur lui. C'était trop facile. Alors que je baissais ma lame, il prenait la parole.

« Si ta mission est de me tuer, alors achève-la rapidement. Mon garde est parti, et ne reviendra pas avant un bon moment. »

Il m'était presque difficile d'accomplir cette mission. Je repris contenance et levai mon épée. Les runes se mirent à briller. La taillade du vent était prête.

**Yasuo**

Ma lame était couverte de sang. J'étais couvert de sang. Nous avions repoussé l'attaque. J'étais retourné à mon poste. Il était mort par ma faute. Je m'étais rendu. Tout était de ma faute. J'étais tombé de plus haut encore lorsqu'on m'avait dit que j'étais accusé de l'avoir tué. Comment aurais-je pu ? Ma mission était de le protéger, pas de l'occire. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi j'étais accusé. Mais je comprenais que si je n'agissais pas, le tueur resterait impuni. Peu importait que je sois déshonoré, disgracié. Je devais le retrouver. J'ai sorti ma lame, et d'une technique du vent, j'ai repoussé mes amis. Je suis parti.

J'ai passé du temps à Ionia, à errer, à chercher le moindre indice qui pourrait me conduire au tueur. Ceux qui étaient autrefois mes amis m'ont recherché. Ils ont tenté de me tuer. A leurs yeux, je n'étais qu'un traitre. Je n'avais pas tué Nori. J'allais le leur prouver. Je les ai tous arrêtés, les uns derrière les autres. Je ne m'étais pas attendu à devoir affronter mon frère. Je l'avais toujours surpassé, et cette fois-ci ne fut pas différente des autres. Je n'avais jamais voulu le tuer. Je le sentais proche de l'agonie, et je me ruais vers lui.

« Comment toi, mon propre frère, peux-tu croire que j'ai tué Nori ? Tu es le seul qui me fasse confiance. »

« L'Ancien a été tué à l'aide d'une technique du vent. Qui d'autre cela pourrait-il être ? »

Je comprenais à présent. J'eus à peine le temps de faire mes adieux. Je l'enterrai au matin, lui rendant un dernier hommage. Il m'avait donné quelque chose de plus important encore : un indice sur cette vengeance. Je savais enfin ce quoi chercher. Je n'oublierai jamais. La mort approchait pour cette personne. Qu'elle se tienne prête.

* * *

_Next chapter en cours de rédaction ! Inc' soon, I promise._


End file.
